


Robbin' Robin...(Of His Dignity.)

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, House Party, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Pride comes before a fall...In love...Wearing fancy dress, Bodie as( Batman) and Doyle as (Robin),  head off to a mates costume house-party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Similar Bodie/Doyle version of two of my previous works as (beachcomber).

The party spirit was in full swing, when they arrived.

Bodie whispered in Doyle's ear. "Better watch your back sun-shine, I'm stakin' out your cute ass!"

Doyle laughed. "Fuck off Bodie!"

They began to mingle, and a few beers later Doyle came out from using the bathroom, where Bodie was lying in wait for him, and proceeded to swiftly haul Doyle into a nearby darkened bedroom.

"What the fuck Bodie?" Was Doyle's reaction.

"Shhh sun-shine, relax! Someone will hear us!" And he proceeded to lock the door after they had entered, pushing Doyle against the wall, kissing him with greedy passionate intent, before turning him round, forcing his hands high above his head. "Come on sun-shine, stick em' up!"

"What the Fuck Bodie?"

"Shhh sun-shine, relax!" Bodie prized down Doyle's green leggings exposing his rear end, then swiftly took out his own piece.

"What the fuck, Bodie?"

"Shhh sun-shine, relax! My weapon is fully loaded, come on spread em' you know the routine!"

"Your hell bent on using my bare essentials Bodie, your sure givin me a good workout!"

"Shhh sun-shine relax! Lets speed up the thrill of the chase!"

"What the fuck, Bodie? You've got me climbing the walls."

"Shhh sun-shine, relax!"

"Your breakin me down now Bodie, maybe I can hold my own after all!"

"Shhh sun-shine, relax! Time for a shoot-out, I'm movin in for the kill!"

 

"Just don't blow my brains out Bodie, my guns about to go off too!"

"Shhh sun-shine, relax! Fire when ready...Arrrggghhh!"

"Holy flying fuck, Bodie! Arrrggghhh!"

Immediately after, both became over-come with embarrassment, so they cleaned, and covered themselves up the best they could, and headed back to the party.  
Fortunately for them, everyone was far to pissed to have even noticed their absence, in the first place anyway. Neither Bodie or Doyle, showed the slightest interest in who had won the best costume. Bodie had, indeed already claimed HIS prize!...

The End.


End file.
